1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to methods for manufacturing ferroelectric capacitors, methods for manufacturing ferroelectric memories, ferroelectric capacitors, and ferroelectric memories.
2. Related Art
A ferroelectric capacitor has a structure in which a ferroelectric layer is formed between a lower electrode layer and an upper electrode layer. Such a ferroelectric capacitor is formed by patterning with dry etching.
However, because the ferroelectric layer is exposed to a plasma atmosphere when being dry etched, the ferroelectric capacitor would likely be damaged at a side wall of the ferroelectric layer. The ferroelectric capacitor damaged in this manner may have defects in its capacitor characteristics, such as, an increased leakage current, and the like.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a ferroelectric capacitor and a method for manufacturing the same, in which damaged portions formed when a ferroelectric layer is dry-etched can be repaired. Also, it is an object of the present invention to provide a ferroelectric memory using the method for manufacturing a ferroelectric capacitor, and a method for manufacturing the same.